Amor Vincit Omnia
by Mystica faery
Summary: Human AU, 19th century. Natalia and Ivan are children of an influential nobleman and live a comfortable life,but when the siblings grows closer their parents forces them apart and after years alone they can finally meet again. But their reunion comes with an upsetting surprise, that leaves Natalia in doubt of their relation.


Amor Vincit Omnia

Human AU, 19th century. Natalia and Ivan are children of an influential nobleman, when the siblings grows closer their parents forces them apart and after years alone they can finally meet again. But their reunion comes with an upsetting surprise.

A Belarus x Russia fic without rape and character death. There is to few of these on and this saddened me so, that I wrote a story myself. English is not my mother tongue, I apologise for any errors made.

There is no Ukraine in this one and Ivan is not scared of Natalia, which means that both character will act OOC, since there is no need for to stalk Ivan.

Some Nyotalia characters will make an appearance and to avoid confusion:

Lovina (South Italy) and Maria (Prussia)

Warnings: Incest (this is Belarus after all), "mature content", sex between minors (nothing graphic)

Natalia had always loved her older brother, everyone knew this. As a kid the girl had clung to her brother at all time, learning from him as well as helping him; their parents watched with worried eyes as their children seems to grow ever closer. The admiration in Natalia's eyes had scared them when it turned from that of a child, to a young woman's.

Ivan had never let his sister down, he was always there for her although some had ridiculed him for it; he truly cared for the girl. Most adults simply smiled at them when they were kids; both acting so caring towards each other, with no sense of frustration or sibling rivalry between them; with a sigh many wished that their own children would act like Ivan and Natalia.

As they matured their bond only grew, despite the hopes of their parents. Both were intelligent enough to hide their growing affection for each other, the love of their childhood intertwining with lust. Behind locked door the siblings started to explore each others bodies, always silent and careful; even if no one was home.

As Natalia's fifteenth birthday grew closer, their parents worse worry had been laid to rest, Ivan and his sister had barely touched each other in public for two years; hence there was still hope. They did not know, that in the dark of the night Natalia and Ivan passionately, but always silently made love.

On her birthday everything changed; both had grown reckless over the last two years and in their overconfidence Ivan had not left her room that night. When their parents came to celebrate their daughter's birthday; they saw their nightmare become reality. Both slept peacefully, Natalia resting her head on Ivan chest, while he was holding her gently in his arms. Their tangled hair, the love bites on her neck and the nail marks on Ivan spoke it's clear language. The ultimate sin had been committed.

The pair woke to the screams of their mother.

There were no celebrations that day and despite the flood of tears from the two lovers were separated. Both were sent the boarding schools, Ivan remained in Russia in a prestigious St Petersburg institution. In an attempt to strangle the union, Natalia was sent to their mothers motherland , Belarus where she attended an all girl school in Minsk.

The first nights Natalia could not keep her tears from flowing, it felt like a part of her had been separated from her and there was no way of ever becoming whole without her beloved. She slowly adapted to her new school, her Belorussian improved again after years of neglect and the other girls accepted the quiet Russian into their groups. While she seemed happy on the outside, during the night her arms longed for Ivan, her heart desperate for a sign for him.

One day, a few days after the incident on her birthday she received a letter. The grumpy Italian girl who was her room-mate gave Natalia an uncharacteristic smile as she presented her with it. Lovina smirked at her new friends eagerness.

The letter was all she could have hoped for; it was from Ivan and while he regretted the events that had torn them apart, he still loved her. Despite the Italians endless teasing concerning her mysterious lover, Natalia started to smile again. Even if her Ivan was far away, they still remained in touch and the years past by. The sibling was still not allowed to meet each other, but they remained true - until one day.

Natalia had been a worried mess for quite some time, Ivan had not answered her letters in moths and she could not understand why. A voice with in her whispered that she had always known the day would come - when his love died. Ivan had likely found another girl, that had the advantage of not being his sister.

Natalia was desperate for a reply or a life sign when her parents explained that she was welcomed home during the summer for the fist time since she had been discovered.

On the day of her journey back, she had dressed in her best travelling outfit and tied her long hair in a practical, yet beautiful bun. Natalia tried to smile at her own reflection as she hugged her handkerchief tightly, wishing that she would not break upon seeing Ivan again. The man who might no longer be hers.

The train ride was uneventful, but she was impressed never the less with the modern wonder. She instantly began writing a letter to her friend Lovina, describing some of her fears, but also the excitement of the ride. The charming Italian maiden had never sat foot on a train and was jealous beyond belief. While her friend did not know all details, she agreed with Natalia that her parents were cruel to tear her from her beloved- but only after asking of his position in the social hierarchy and receiving the answer that he was her equal- a son of a nobleman.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she got closer to her destination. When she sat foot on the platform she searched for a familiar face. At first she could not believe her luck when she saw Ivan, standing with neither of or parents or distant relative. She blushed and felt the butterflies in her stomach flying around. Natalia could hardly keep her ladylike behaviour intact, her happiness was far to great, to be able to spend time alone with Ivan was a blessing from God.

He had become so handsome over the years and Natalia wished that he would find her changed appearance equally pleasing. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when she saw the cold expression of his face.

"Welcome home sister" It was a wonder to hear his voice, but it was so distant and held little to no emotions.

"Why did you stop answering my letters?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Natalia, please not now." He turned around and gestured. "There is someone you must meet" The smile on her face fell when she saw a beautiful woman with lovely red eyes walked and embraced _her_ Ivan.

"This is Maria, she will be our guest over the summer" he said. Natalia felt her heart beak into thousands and thousands pieces, she also feared they could see the hurt in her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall. So this is the reason she was allowed to return?

"A pleasure to meet you" she forced herself to say, hearing how strained her own voice sounded.

"Same here. Ivan, are you sure she is your sister? She acts so proper?" The Maria woman said, Natalia hated her more for every passing second. The pain in her chest was beyond her wildest imagination, how could he betray her like this.

"I assure you, my brother can be a _perfect gentleman_, if it pleases him"Natalia replied with icy venom, before she strolled past the pair. Ivan looked sightly shocked and Maria smirked.

"I take that back, the ice queen and you_ are_ similar"

The way back to the family estate was awkward. Maria seemed to enjoy the tension and attempted to bait Natalia, who ignored her and kept up her blank façade and Ivan remained strangely quiet.

Natalia greeted her parents in a most lady like manner with a faked smile on her lips. To their credit they seemed happy to see their only daughter.

"Your invitation was a delightful surprise, I have missed you all" pleasantries were exchanged and she was lead into the drawing-room where the family spent their time before supper. Whatever spell of silence Ivan was under, seemed to have lost its power; he entertained the party with stories of all subjects.

Natalia remained mostly silent until the first course was served, when she diverted the company her viscous, renowned silver tongue. She had to admit that she was proud over herself, since she had been able to insult her replacement without anyone but her victim noticing - or so she thought. Her walls of ice had been firmly rebuilt, but it still took much willpower to keep them up.

"Father, Mother; I am tired after the trip, may I be excused? I wish to rest" Natalia requested. Thankfully her parents understood and accepted her request.

Once safe in her room she let all protection around her fall. But only after the servants had helped her out of her travelling dress and corset. She was left completely alone for the first time in a very long time. At last she could let go and no longer had to hide her broken heart behind a veil of wit and ice. Natalia laid down on her bed and there was no holding back the desperate tears, for all hope was lost. The rain outside her window comforted her slightly as she cried to her self.

Her door suddenly opened, which startled her. Who would be so bold to enter her chambers so late in the evening, especially without knocking. The only one who had ever done that was... Ivan.

"Leave me alone!" she said, struggling to keep her sadness out.

"Sister?" The door was gently closed behind him. He confidently strode across her living quarters until he reached her bedroom. "It was not very proper to insult a guest like that"

"Since when do you care? Was it not you who put the countess bed on fire?" Natalia answered. Turing away from her brother, hiding her tears.

"Since she is my friend and that was an entirely different thing, also don't claim you were innocent" he chuckled as he spoke. "There is no reason for you to act the way you did." The bed shifted as he sat down beside her.

"Ivan leave this instant and return to you _dear _fiancée, or whatever she is." her brother stopped moving and finally noticed that her lithe form was shaking.

"Fiancée?" he sounded shocked. "Please tell me you don't refer to Maria"

"Of course I do! Wait, what?" She blinked, scarcely daring to believe it. "you are not to be married?" She turned around, still safe under a number of blankets covering all but her face.

"No sweet sister, where did you get that absurd idea from?"

"What else was I supposed to think. I don't hear from you for months, then I see you with an unknown woman" Natalia could not keep the distress hidden any more, it did hardly matter since he could already see that her eyes was red from crying.

"But I... Did you not receive my last letter? The one describing my _friend_ Maria?" When she shook her head he continued. "She herself had a relationship to hide from her parents, so we decided to help each other" he continued "She is only a friend, nothing more"

Natalia tried to make sense of what he was saying, did he mean he still loved her? "I thought – that you did no longer cared for me. Abandoned and betrayed me with no words of warning" she whispered.

"You thought I had... I can barely think of it, that explains why you were so cold this evening" He took of his shoes in a few swift moments and joined her under the covers. "I am so sorry, I can only imagine the pain if the roles were reversed"as he spoke Natalia sought the warmth of his embrace, feeling that she was home again as she rested her head against his chest. They simply held each other for ages, gazing into the others eyes; as if they were attempting to convince themselves that it was no dream. For the second time in her life Natalia saw tears in her brother eyes, only this time it was tears of joy; not despair.

"I love you. Ivan; I will always love you, please don't leave me again." Natalia broke the silence after what felt like hours.

"I love you to. I will never do that, _my_ Natalia" Ivan said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Good, I would do something very unladylike if you did" she said before she pulled him down in another kiss. The time for words was over as the point of no return was passed and the kisses grew more passionate.

For the first time in years, they could show each other their love in actions. As they came together as one, both felt whole and complete again. The void in their chests were healed.

"_My_ Ivan, could we have a picnic tomorrow? On the field with sunflowers?" Natalia asked while they were once again simply enjoying being close.

"I like that"

_**The End**_


End file.
